


God of ARMY

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Fan art for With Love From ARMY [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: This is the first of a series of companion artwork for With Love from ARMY.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With Love from ARMY  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8689399/chapters/19920655
> 
> Jin is the God of Youth but he has been forgotten. He has been asleep for slightly less than a hundred years until the excitement of a young fangirl named Ahmi (RM) for her favorite kpop group BTS wakes him up.


End file.
